


Safe and Sound

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 3 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Evan “Buck” Buckley, Protectiveness, Season/Series 03, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After getting himself and Christopher to safety, Buck is a little shaken and afraid to let Christopher go.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> For the “Cradling Someone In Their Arms” slot of Bad Things Happen Bingo. Because I apparently can’t stop writing about season 3. Oliver’s recent insta post did not help with that.

They make it out. Somehow they make it out of the water and back to dry land. All Buck can do is hold Christopher tightly in his arms. After almost losing him in the water when it crashed down around him, and even separated them for a few terrifying minutes, he’s afraid to let go. Afraid that if he does something will happen and he’ll be ripped away from him again. He can’t let that happen. He has to keep him safe.

It doesn’t help that everyone around them are strangers. He’s not even sure if he can trust these people. An irrational thought, probably. But he can’t be rational right now. Not after what just happened. What is _ still _happening. 

The terror is far from over, and all Buck wants to do is shield Christopher from it as best as he can. He's barely said a word since they got back to land. He's only held onto Buck, his arms securely around his neck.

“Buck?” 

He recognizes Hen’s voice, but it seems far away. Everything does. All he can focus on is Christopher. Alive and breathing in his arms. He’s shaking. They both are. But he’s okay. Maybe a little cold.

“Blanket,” Buck says, not taking his eyes off Christopher.

“We’ll get you both one,” Hen says. “But you need to let go so we can check you both out.”

“No,” Buck says, shaking his head. “Just get me the blanket.”

“Buck…”

Hen goes to take Christopher out of his arms and Buck jerks them both away, glaring up at her. “No!” He looks back down at Christopher. “Are you okay?”

Christopher nods, his teeth chattering a little. “Yeah. Just cold.”

“Get me the damn blanket!” Buck snaps. Part of him knows Hen is just trying to do her job and help them. But that’s not what he needs right now. What he needs is to get Christopher warm.

“Buck,” Hen tries again.

“It’s okay,” Eddie says. Buck feels a blanket dropped across his shoulders at the same time one is wrapped around Christopher. Christopher relaxes in his hold.

A moment later he feels an arm wrap around him as Eddie settles himself on the ground with them, wrapping them both up in his arms.

“It’s okay,” Eddie says again. 

Buck relaxes at the contact and leans into Eddie. He'll make sure they're taken care of. He always does. 

"I'm so glad you're both alright," Eddie says. He kisses the top of Christopher's head, and then repeats the action with Buck. 

Buck can only stare as Eddie gives him a tearful smile. "You saved my son. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Buck says. The exhaustion from the day is starting to creep up on him and he leans his head on Eddie's shoulder. "I'll always look out for both of you."

"We'll look out for you too," Eddie tells him.

"He's tired," Christopher says. "He did a lot today to help me."

"Now we gotta help him, huh?"

That's the last thing Buck is aware of before his body succumbs to exhaustion. 

When he comes around again, he's surrounded by warmth. He peeks his eyes open, squinting into the darkness. Christopher is there next to him, with Eddie on his other side. He's awake, looking right at Buck.

"Time is it?" Buck asks him. 

Eddie glances down at his phone before looking back at Buck. "Going on 2:30."

"Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Eddie says. "I was afraid I'd wake up and this would all be a dream. That you and Christopher would still be missing and I'd be worried for your safety, wondering if I should have said more."

"To Chris?"

Eddie shakes his head, "I tell him I love him at least five times a day. No I… there are things I've been wanting to say to you but I've been too afraid."

Buck gets it. He was thinking the same thing before the wave hit. That he would die and never have a chance to tell Eddie how he feels. 

He gets up, Eddie's eyes tracking him as he walks around the bed. He rolls onto his back as Buck sits on the edge next to him. His heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest, but he doesn't let his nerves stop him from leaning down, bringing his face level with Eddie's. 

He almost died today. He almost left this world without knowing what it felt like to feel Eddie's lips against his. He's not going to waste another day. 

"I love you," Buck tells him. He places a hand on Eddie's chest, over his heart. "And if it's okay I would really like to kiss you right now."

"Of course it's okay," Eddie says. He smiles and brings a hand up to Buck's face, his fingers tracing over the cuts on his face. "I love you, Evan."

Buck only has a moment to appreciate how his name sounds on Eddie's lips before Eddie is closing the distance between them, his lips meeting Buck's in a lingering kiss. 

"I'm glad I lived long enough to experience that," Buck murmurs.

Eddie chuckles, "There's a lot more where that came from. When we're alone, and my son isn't sleeping beside us. 

Buck nods and kisses him softly, "Something to look forward to."

He pulls back, and goes to stand up, but Eddie stops him. "Stay."

"I'd love to but I don't think we're both going to fit on this side of the bed," Buck tells him. 

Suddenly Christopher is scooting across the bed to the spot Buck had vacated before. 

"Chris?" Eddie questions. 

"I'm glad you two are together but I'm trying to sleep," Christopher mumbles. 

Eddie laughs and moves into the middle of the bed next to Christopher. Be opens his arms and Buck smiles, crawling onto the bed next to him and sinking into his arms. 

After a few minutes, Buck looks up at Eddie's face, finding his eyes closed and face relaxed. He's asleep. Buck smiles and settles back down, resting his head on Eddie's chest. He falls asleep knowing that he's safe with the two most important guys in his life.


End file.
